Been so Long
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: Bella and Alice are twins livig with Harry they're older brother studying magic at home, instead of going to Hogwarts. Then one day they're changed and they're lives change forever. Please try it! Bella story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So this is my... SECOND FANFIC! YAAY!!! I'm going to continue with 97 Years Later but this idea has been in my head foeva! And FYI this is the first chp. of the story just with a character description of Alice, Harry, and Bella... Harry is oldest Alice youngest and Bella middle! :)**

****

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Nick Name: Hare/Hairball**

**Siblings: Alice and Bella (younger sisters)**

**Year of Birth:1982**

**Age: 21**

**Hair: black and shaggy**

Eyes: Green

Height: 6'2

Scars/Marks: Lighning Bolt on temple

**Free Time: fixes cars**

**Vehicle: old truck**

**Ability: NA**

**Personality: Protecive of Bella and Alice but very easy going**

**Name: Mary-Alice Potter**

**Nick Name: Ali/Alice/Pixie**

**Siblings: Harry (older bro.) Bella (twin sis.)**

**Year of Birth: 1987**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Brown, wavy, down too waist**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 4'9**

**Scars/Marks: star on temple**

**Free Time: Shopping, playing (Bella Barbie), fashion designer **

**Vehicle: NA**

**Ability: NA**

**Personality: Bubbly, Hyper, chaotic**

**Name: Isabella Potter**

**Nick Name: Izz/Bella/Bells**

**Siblings: Harry (older bro.) Alice (twin sis.)**

**Year of Birth: 1987**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: brown, wavy, 3/4 of the way down back**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 5'4**

**Scars/Marks: star on temple**

**Free Time: Drawing, Playing Piano, Reading**

**Vehicle: NA**

**Ability: NA**

**Personality: Hates attention. Very protective of family. Kind. Shy. **

*********************************************************

Bella POV:

I hated Mondays. They were long and I was always tired from school and work. I walked into the next room and woke up Alice and then to Harry's to do the same. After that was done I went back to my room too get dressed. A long sleeved white shirt with a low v-neck, black skinny jeans, my black fake leather jacket, grey uggs, and my small oval locket that held a picture of my parents on one side and one of Alice and Harry on the other. I smiled as Alice walked into my room and dragged me into her's to do my make-up. I ended up with black eyeliner and faded dark blue shadow with light gold sparkles, and dark pink lips with a small amount of gloss.

"Thanks Ali." I smiled and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"No problem Bells! It was like way fun and- OMG! HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" She screamed and ran down the hall to a very befuddled **(A/N: I don't think I used this right but wat evs...)** looking Harry who, to Alice's horror, was wearing a pair of random blue jeans sneakers and a black basketball shirt. I laughed.

"Hey Hairball! Thought you weren't allowed too pick out your own clothes!" I yelled he smiled and followed Alice back into his room coming out a few minutes later in khakis and a black collared shirt.

"Bella! Come on! You _HAVE _too help me pick my clothes out!" Alice said tugging me too her room.

"Honestly Alice? Why do I even bother? You frown upon everything I choose." I sat down on her bed and stared at the ceeling.

"I think this one has pottential." She said and held up a dark pink short sleeve shirt with brass buttons on the shoulders.

"That's actually way cute Ali! But it is snowing outside... you'll need a jacket or something..." She jumped up and down and ran back too her closet imerging a few minutes later wearing a black trench coat with white lining, the shirt, a dark blue denim skirt with black leggings underneath, dark pink pumps, and an identical locket too mine. After she was done with her make-up we ran outside to catch the bus.

School was... slow as always.

"Hey Al?" I asked as we walked home. No answer. Shit. I turned to my baby sister who was walking slower now. Her face was blank in a mask of horror as she watched some sort of future unfold. After ten more minutes she "regained conciousness" and turned too me.

"Come on!" She yelled grabbing my arm. "We have too save him! Now! This way!" She led me back to our house running so fast it was almost hard too keep up, which was weird considering I'd always been the fastest in our tiny family. When we arrived at the house she led me to the backyard. As we stepped inside the gate I felt my heart hammering a mile a minute. There sat Harry on the ground something... surprisingly human looking leaning over his neck. He looked up as Harry's eyes closed, his breathing becoming heavy, and looked us in the face. His dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a dark leather jacket on his shoulders revealing his bare chest below, and dirty blue jeans. A young woman came out from the trees wearing a blood red halter top, denim mini skirt, and a fur shall, her fiery red hair was filled with leaves and dirt, most likely from running a long distance. Both of them were different than anyy human I'd ever seen, they were beautiful, inhumanly so, with fiery red eyes that stared at Alice and I as though we were something too eat. Realization dawned on me as Alice cowered into my side... these creatures were vampires.

*********************************************************

**So... Wat do u think? Shall I continue? Please, Please, Please tell me! Oh and I'll give anyone who can guess who these special vamps are! Also, please check out my poll and vote! The question is...**

**Am I a...**

**Cannibal**

**Vegan **

**Vegatarian**

**or carnivore! **

**Please vote! Also R&R! **

**Thanks!**

**Sara! (AKA Kit-Kat!) :) :P :D =-) =-P **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews! So here's the new chapter! YAAAAY! And I only have 2 days left of school so I can update more often!**

**Disclaimer: **

**My last name does not start with R so I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, the whole shabang!**

**My first name DOEs start with S but saldy I do not own Alice, Bella, the Tiwlight gang, etc. etc.**

***************************************************************

**Bella POV**

The girl sauntered forward too me in a low hunting crouch ripping Alice from my arms I wipped outr my wand. It was slender oak with a small crystal at the end held on bye a thin gold cord creating small x's and inctracate swirls. Before I could utter a word it was out of my hand and something sharp broke through the soft skin of my neck. Then everything went black.

**1 day later:**

I had been in pain for so long. I hadn't screamed but listened to my ragged breathes too kep track of time. Alice and Edward had screamed so often it was almost imberable. I couldn't believe we had two more days left of this! But then the fire faded from the rest of my body and went too my heart which took off beating ferociously. I opened my eyes as my heart stopped beating, but Ali and Harry were still screaming. What was wrong. I know I should be thirsty but my throat was fine. Just a little dry. I brought both Alice and Harry insiede puttring them on they're beds as they thrashed. Herry no longer screamed mearly stared at the ceeling, head still body twitching. But Alice... sweet innocent Alice was screaming about murder her body being picked and moved by some inbvisible force. I layed my freezing hand on her forehead and she instantly realxed.

"It'll be ok Ali. I promise." After that I went to get my cell phone. But it instantly came zooming towards me from upstirs. "What the fuck?!" I screamed as it hovered in front of my nose. Dear God! I had a power! That was it! Some vampires get extra abilities! I was telekenetic!

**100 years later**

It had been so long since then. Alice Harry and I still lived together though Alice had been seeing visions of her and Harry leaving. We had all discovered our powers too.

Alice- Visions of the future, shapeshifter, controls weather, telekenetic

Harry- Tracker, laser beems from eyes, controls fire

Bella- Steals other people's lifeforce (or powers) through skin contact, controls elements, telekenetic, shapeshifter, excellent control of blood lust

All- are connected through thier minds

**Alice's POV**

I was reading seventeen when a vision hit me. I could feel it was going too be a good one.

_I was sitting in a young blonde vampires lap. He was tall and gangly with honey gold eyes alight as we broke from our kiss. Someone cleared they're throat. _

_"Guys seriously? I really don't need too see my little sister sucking face with her boyfriend!" It was Harry his eyes a a dark gold. Next too him sat a young girl. Around the age of 16 with fiery red hair sat laughing, Harry's arm draped casually around her shoulders. There were also six other people in the room. A geogrous blonde girl who sat next too a large burly man with curly hair, a seemingly older couple the woman with soft caramel hair the others a man with soft features gold hair and wise eyes, but the last were a tall boy leaning in the doorframe wis bronze hair was tossed as though he just got out of bed and surprisingly Bella leaning against his frame holding a small child with the same hair as the boy. She wasn't paying attention too anyone though mearly smiling up at the man, then pecked him lightly on the lips. _

"Bella! Harry! Family meeting! Now!" I felt a whoosh of air and Harry appeared next too me.

"Bella left too go hunting. She can still hear our thoughts so you might as well say it."

"Ok" And with that I showed them the vision.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked.

"Umm... Tomorrow I guess... Thet sound good with you Bells?" I asked as she walked through the front door. She shook her head.

"I'm getting a job at a school. I really want too teach somemore. You guys have fun ok? Call me when you have time. I love you." And with that she left after touching both Harry's scar and my own with her gloved hand, her way of telling she'd always be with us in our hearts.

"Bells please" Harry whispered.

"She'll be fine Hare. It's her decision." And with that we picked up our belongings and left in search of the mysterious family.

**Bella's POV (10 years later)**

I now worked at Hogwarts as "assistant principal" teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts also helping Albus with the plans too kill Voldemort. The war was approaching. Soon. And we needed all the help we could get. Vampires, like myself, were needed along with any other magical creature.

"Bella" Albus asked turning too me at dinner one day. I nodded at him to continue. "I have asked my old friend Dr. Cullen too come help us. He and his family need training though... would you mind helping them?"

"Of course Albus. How many are there? Are they Vegetarians?" I asked. He nodded.

"They are. As for their numbers I'm not sure whether they've grown or not. Last I checked there were seven of them. They'll arive late tonight. will you pick them up?" I nodded.

"What time?"

"12:00 midnight at the airport."

"Alright. I'm going too go. Night." I placed my hand over my heart, bowed, and left. What too do? I had finished grading all the tests, my lesson plans were all planned, I had trained this morning... My cat, Nyla, came and wound her body around my feet. I had made her a vampire when I got here teaching her to control her bloodlust now she had the same gold eyes as all vegetarian vampires. She was allowed too walk around the halls, with me but enjoyed staying in my room. She had a faded black head while the rest of her body was pure white and large gold eyes. My piano sat in the corner, black and glossy. I played the first note and began to sing as Nyla sat on top..

Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today..

I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today

Promise me  
You'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
The daylight my guide, gone  
Cause I believe  
There's a way  
You can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.  
Today..

I glanced at the clock. 12:00. Time too go, but I can't show up there dressed in my robes. Oh boy. I'll have too apperate instead of drive. But I have too wear something appropriate too meet them! Gerat too the closet I go!

**5 minutes later**

I came out in a sky blue halter top with black lace, a black jacket that clung to my skin and drifted to mid-thigh, black flare jeans, black boots, a gold dagger necklace with thin roses growing around it, my locket, and some blue bangles. My hair was in a short snowy caplong with bright red highlights, my eyes violet. I turned on the spot and apparated in a bathroom. I walked out and grabbed a piece of paper and blood red sharpie writing _Dr. Fang and company! _laughing as I did so. I stood on a chair and held up my sign. I watched as a large family came off of flight deck 6. There were four girls and five guys all of them had pale skin and gold eyes. They saw me, and my sign, and began to walk over.

"Hiya! You must be the Cullens!" I stook my hand out too shake but realized I had forgotten my gloves and withdrew it before anyone had even stepped forward. I smiled "Sorry don't feel like killing anyone today one sec!" I hopped down and began too rumuge through my bag finally finding my leather biking gloves. "Ok, now I'm good!" I shook everyone's hand then finally looked at wh othe people actually were, recognizing one of them.

"Harry?!" I yelled prancing over too him. He looked sortta confused.

"Umm... Sorry do I know you?" He asked. I giggled.

"I should hope so! we were together for 148 years! By God man! THINK!" He looked at me, my gloves my eyes. Then the woman standing next too him looked at me then him back and forth a couple of times. Just as realization dawned on him.

"Bella! Jesus whadya do too your hair!?" He picked me up and swung me around, careful not too touch my skin, and smiled as he saw my small locket. And then I was attacked bye a very hyper looking pixie.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! OMYGAHDD IT IS YOU! AHHHH!"

"ALICE!" I hugged her close and she buiried her face under my arm. Her thin twigs of arms wrappeed tightly around my waist.

"I missed ya Izz. We both did! But omygahd! Where did you get inspiration for you're hair!"

"A book I read... Ya like?" I said tucking a srtay strand behind my ear.

"La dah!" We both laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Same old hyper pixies..." Alice and I looked at eachother and smiled getting into position.

"Harry Potter rocks my knee high socks! Love his top hat and burn his wardrobe!" **(This quote is from HeartBreak Island! It's and awesome story! So you gotta read it!)** Nearly falling too the floor in laughter. Harry seemed furious while the others confused. The blonde one sauntered forward too hold Alice closer too him. I smiled trying too say I meant her no harm. He backed off a little but not before I saw the gold band around his ring finger.

"Mary-Alice Potter!" she looked at me terror in her large gold eyes. Weird she actually kept 'em like that. "You didn't!" I pointed too the rock on her ring finger. She giggled. _I'll introduce you two later._ She said in myn mind then snapped the connection. I sighed.

"Alright! Snap those jaws shut! And follow me!" I began walking too the parking lot. They followed soon after. Once we were out of the building I was bombarded with questions.

"Where are we going?"

"Why are you carrying that stick?"

"Where's your car?"

"How do you know Alice and Harry?"

"Do you have any powers?"

"Are you a vampire?" And so on.

"I'll answer all your questions later but for now we need too get going... Preffesor Dumbledor is expecting you and I have to go get a boggart for todays lesson... Though I don't know how that'll work out..." All but Alice and Harry stared as though I was crazy. "Don't ask..." I muttered.

"Ooh! Can we apparate! Please Harry? Please, Please, PLEASE?!" Alice was bouncing every which way.

"Of course! How else would we get to Hogwarts? I mean Dumbledore won't let me drive my Mercedes too frequently. So ya..." We walked over farther then we all grabbed eachother's hands and I turned suddenly with a loud crack! we appeared in Hogsmead.

"Come'on we have to get going! Now! Voldemort's minions are monitoring this place!" I began walking towards the castle turning into a cat out of habit at which they all gasped.

"Shut up!" I hissed and sauntered forward. They followed. Once we made it into the castle I morphed back into my vampire form letting my hair grow out into it's usual brown waves and my eyes going back too gold. After everyone got over the shock of seeing me back to normal I led them too Albus's office.

"Leamons are yellow but bogey's are green." I said too the gargoyle and we headed up the stair. Once we arrived I noticed Albus wasn't at his desk. "Great. So he choses now too play hide and seek." I shook my head. Listening for his chuckling. Nothing. Fawkes burst through from his old ashes nodding his head in towards behind the desk. I poked the cloth and laughed as it shook.

"Alright Proffessor. Dr. Cullen! Come on" He rose up.

"Ah Carlisle! Been too long." He walked forward and hugged the younger man. "Harry! Alice your here too?" He went and picked up Alice placing her on his shoulder's.

"It's great too see you too Proffessor! Harry's being a quite prude for some reason. I think it's be cause he was hoping Bella would have been married by now, likwe him andf me!" She waved her left hand in front of his face laughing.

"Whad'ya expect Ali? I'm a teacher, member of the Order, I have too protect this dork." I jabbed my thumb in Albus's direction. "And can't have anyone touch my skin! Gee that'd be great too kill my boyfriend! So just shut up ok?"

"I can very well take care of myself thank you!" I laughed.

"Says the man that trusts Severous Snape. Hello? The dude is bad news... I get a bad feeling around him. The guys seriously fucked up. Not too mention he despises me. All becuse I'm the spawn of James Potter. Pathetic dickhead." Carlisle stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Bella? Did you say you were James and Lilly Potter's daughter?"

"Mhmm! So are those dorks over there. Harry's the oldest and then Alice and I are twins, but I'm older by two hours. Why do you ask?" I cocked my heasd too the side.

"You're... The... Potters?" I nodded. "The oones from the story?" Nodding again.

"You betcha!" Then my watch alarm went off. "Shit! I have too get too class! I'll see you all later! If you have any questions about the school you can come too me! Bye! Love you Ali! Hairball!" Shit I was gonna be so late! I ran down the hall too my classroom. I wonder if they'll be in my class.... Whatever! As soon as I grabbed my robes throwing them on over my head and getting rid of my other muggle clothes I walked out. I forgot... the Boggart! Shit! Shit! Shit! Wait, Snape has a boggert for whatever reason...

"Good morning class!" I said walking in taking out my wand and using it too write _BOGGARTS _on the board.

"Can antone tell me what a boggart is?" A third year raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?" I asked she lowered her hand and proceeded too answer.

"A boggart is a magical creature, that can transform into a person's worst fear." I noded.

"Very good! 10 points too Gryffindor!" A few cheered while others groaned, then the door flew open revealing four of the Cullens. "Ah! These must be our new students! You will all proceed to come here." I pointed too the space in front of me. They complied. "Now, will you all introduce yourselfs?" I said they each stapped forward one at a time.

"My name is Jasper Hale. I'm from Texas along with my sister, Rosalie" he nodded too the blonde besides him. "we were adopted by the Cullens and were homeschooled in magic until now. I'm eighteen years old and in Gryffindor." Hmm. I wonder when he was changed. I told him too sit down. The next blonde stepped forward.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm 17 and was adopted by the Cullens when I was six and Jasper told you the rest. I'm in Gryffindor." **(FYI Rosalie is not an evil bitch in this story.) **I nodded and she went too sit in the back with Jasper. The next one stepped forward. He was beautiful bronze hair that looked like he just got out of bed and wide golden eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle first when they found me at an orphanage in Chicago when I was 15. I was homeschooled along with my other sibilings until now. I'm in Gryffindor." He continued too wlk and sat by Jasper and Rosalie. The last was the redhead who, I assume, was married too Harry.

"Hi... I'm Ginny Cullen. I've lived with Esme and Carlisle since they found me at the hospital bacause my mother had died and my father didn't want me. I'm 16 and in Gryffindor." After that she walked too the back embarassment radiationg off of her.

"Welcome too Hogwarts. I hope you like it here. Now back too Boggarts... Does anyone know the spell too get rid of a boggart?" This time Edward raised his. "Mr Culllen?"

"Ridiculos, Mam."

"Wonderful! 10 more points to Gryffindor. Now today we have a real boggart so you all can see what it's like too face one. Get in a single file line. And talk amongst youselves while I go fetch it." They nodded and began to talk. I ran down to the dungeons and into the potions class.

"Excuse me for interupting Proffesor, but I didn't have time last night... ummm may I use your boggart for class today?" He sneered.

"If you needed a boggart... You should have made time last night."

"Please? I'll owe you..." He sighed.

"I do not care what you'll owe me. Good bye Miss Potter!" I sighed and stocked out of the room. I needed that boggart!Oh right. Shapeshifter! I turned into a fly and came back into the room taking the boggart and turning back into my "human" form and running out.

"Thanks! I swear I'll bring it back!" I laughed letting my hair toss around in the breeze slowing too a walk in front of the classroom and opening the door slowly. "Alright claas! Who'll go first?" I yelled and watched in amusment as Jasper stepped forward. This was going to be fun.

*****************************************************

**So wat do you think?! I'll update soon! YAAY!! Also I'm going too do something new! R&R me and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter of any of my stories or one of my new stories!!!! You'll have too say in ur review which youd like!! YAY!!!!**

**Also if you can give me any ideas for Jasper, Rosalie, Ginny, or Edwards fears please tell me!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was sadly disapointed in thwe lack of reviewers last time... :(. But thanks too those of you that did! I sent you the preview of this story since none o' yall told me which ud like! For the future include that in ur review. Just say like "Wow I really want too know what happens next! Oh and I want the new story!!" :) FYI You all made me like insanely happy! Ur the reason I keep writing!!! :) So here we go!! **

**Also thanks too bellaandedwardforever02  
For Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward's fears! LOLZ!!!**

**Disclaimer: U know it (or at least u should) and if you don't **

**A: Your a loser for not knowing who wrote my 2 favorite series and I now think u suck**

**and B: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and JK Rowling own Harry Potter you dunce!!!**

**********************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

What was my worst fear? Maria? No, she was part of my past... Newborns? Easily dipatched... Then it hit me just as Bella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Jasper? You ready?" she asked I nodded. "Okay. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" She yelled and waved her wand at the large container. A small thing flew out then attacked me with a huge kiss. I looked into its eyes... Maria... Was... Kissing... Me!

"Ridiculos!" I yelled and her lips turned huge sagging too the floor. The whole class, including Bella, broke out into laughter, than Ginny stepped forward. Oh god how much embarasment and fear shalt I suffer through today?

**Ginny's POV**

I stepped forward towards where Jasper stood. I shot him a nervous glance and before I knew Bella was shouting "Wand at the ready and the small being tuning into Micheal Jackson! Oh God! I raised my wand...

"Ridiculos!" I yelled and he turned into a small dog. Giggling I went too the back with Jasper watching in amusment as Edward stepped forward.

**Edward POV**

Worst fear? Wow and I thought vampires were weird... I shuddered as Bella shouted "Get ready!" and the boggart spun in a cirlce revealing Tanya! I nearly threw up my meal from last night! It stepped forward too me making kissy faces, the hand making circles on my thigh.

"Ridiculos!"It came out as a loud squeel and the class burst out into laughter and the thing changed too lotion. Then Rosalie stepped up. Oh dear...

**Rosalie's POV**

"Wand at the ready!" Bella yelled and the thing turned into my worst fear. Royce. King. I screamed and felt the icy tears build up in my eyes knowing they'd never fall.

"Ridiculos!" Bella popped in saving me.. I felt warm arms wrap around me and looked up expecting to see Edward or Ginny, but no... It was Bella. She smiled slightly.

"You okay?" She asked I nodded. "Alright! Class dismissed!" And with that everyone left. Leaving me too colapse on the floor. I buiried my haed into Bella's neck which was covered by her collar. I sobbed drylely and tried too compose myself, which didn't work. It was odd Bella had a very calming affect. She was looking at Edward anger slowly becoming more dominant in each passing second. "He did what?!" She yelled. I flinched at the sound of her voice which didn't escape her notice. "I'm so sorry Rose. If I could go back in time I'd kill the mother fucking bastard! I'm so sorry" Her voice was conforting and soft at the end.

"S'okay..." I said my voice quivering.

"Ginny, come hold her please... I'm going too go get Emmett. Rosie?" I looked at her. "Do you know what class he's in right now?"

"Divination." Edward answered from where he stood. I shut my eyes and felt Ginny start stroking my hair whispering soothing words. I needed Emmett badly. Bella whisped out of the room her light footsteps padding away until I could no longer hear them. I shook violently as the memories washed over me.

**Emmett's POV**

I was sitting in divination passing notes with Alice who was totally pissed at Proffessor Trawlaney who had just told her she had "No future what-so-ever" in the art of divination along with saying I would die in a month from cancer too which I tried (but failed) to hold in my laughter and fell on the floor. That's when it all went downhill...

**Bella's POV**

I ran as fast as possible to Proffessor Trawlaney's classroom, where Emmett was as I could hear his booming laughter. I walked up the tall steps and walked as calmly as I could through the door.

"Excuse me Proffesor?" I asked and she looked at me with those huge bug eyes of hers.

"Yes, My Dear?" She asked. Alice and Emmett looked suspiciously at me.

"I'm afraid I need too borrow Mr. and Ms. Cullen for a while, somethings happened with their sister." At this they began to pack up their bags.

"Oh very, well. You may proceed." I began too wlk out of class Emmett asking billions of questions while Alice reamined quiet.

We arrived within a few minutes too find Rosalie in the same spot as before Jasper sitting next to her, while her head rested on Ginny's shoulder. She barely moved when we entered. I noticed Edward in the corner groaning at her thoughts.

"Rose?!" Emmett yelled knealing down next too her. Then her thoughts from that night hit me.

_The pavement is so cold... can't I die already? Who is that? He looks like an angel... Ow what's wrong with me? There's fire aking through my veins! I'm being tortured even more! Dear God what did I do too diserve this? _

"Guys I think Edward and I need too get outta here... You gonna be okay Rose?" She nodded, and with that he and I left.

**Edward's POV**

I sat crouched in the corner trying to block Rosalie's thoughts which wasn't working I was barely aware of Emmett and Alice coming with Bella.

"Guys? I think Edward and I need too get outta here..." I didn't hear her last words which I'm guessing were something too Rose. She grabbed my hand and we left. We ran for a half hour deep in the forest. Where was she taking me?

"Hey Bella?" I asked

"Hmm?" She continued too run tucking a piece of hair while she did. I noticed how fast she was. It was hard for even me too keep up!

"Where are we going?" She flashed a smile.

"Somewhere..." She was so... confusing!

"And where might that be?" She giggled.

"You'll see." She sped up. A few minutes later I heard movement and looked up into the eyes of a... dead horse?

"Bella? What are these things?" She laughed and took a piece of meat from her pocket... raw. "And why do you have that?" Throwing the piece of meat too one of the younger creatures she turned too me with wide green eyes.

"These are threstrals. You can see them too?" I nodded. "Who have seen die?"

"The people I've killed. And you?"

"My parents." Tears filled her eyes. "And my best friend. Before I discovered my power. I held his hand and he was killed." Her power killed people?

"Bella what is your power?" She gasped.

"I can't touch another person, vampire, anything. But these." She nodded towards the threstrals. "They're dead. I take people's lifeforce. If they're a vampire or have a power I take that for a while, along with their memories. I can never have a relationship. My own brother hasn't been able too hold me for over a 140 years." That was why she said he didn't want too kill us at the airport. That was horrible.

"What did Alice mean they hoped you'd be married if she kenw?" She laughed.

"A silly vision of her's. She saw me with this man and a young child in my arm, with a family. Harry and Alice were with someone too. That's why they left."

"What did the man look like?" I asked

"Beautiful. Bronze hair and a pair of beautiful gold eyes. He was tall, and had nothing but love in his eyes and... well yeah. The child oddly enough had the same brown eyes I had when I was human. She was ours... I just don't know how..." I reached for her hand which she took.

"It'll be okay." I murmered and she nodded. "It's almost time for all of you to start training." Her mouth turned into a huge grin. "Boy you guys are screwed! Coem on!" She turned and ran. I followed her trail. We stopped outside what I assumed was her office. "I'm gonna change. Tell your family too meet me in the room of requirment, Alice will know where it is, in 15 minutes. Oh and Edward tell ali too dress you guys for a training session... like the old days." And with that she said the password too the painting and closed the door.

**Harry POV**

Edward had Alice dress us for a training session... like the old days. I suddenly fear for my family and my own lives.

**Bella's POV**

I headed too the room. I was going too be 5 minutes early. Once I arrived I looked into the large mirrors stretched across the entire wall. My hair was ink black, cropped short with light bangs across half my forehead. I had on a purple and black striped excercise bra, black yoga pants with a small design on the bottom of the right leg, and my locket. After five minutes the Cullens arrived. All the guys wore the smae shirt in different colors... Carlisle white, Edward navy blue, Jasper black, Emmett red, and Harry grey, along with black shorts. The girls wore sports bras Rose in red, Alice in pink, Ginny in lime green, and Esme in white, with black yoga pants. Alice also had her locket on.

"Allright! Does anyone know anything about fighting?" Jasper stepped forward.

"I do. I fought in the Newborn battles down south in America." I snorted.

"Don't make me laugh! Newborns? Really? My god! How many at a time?" I tried too fight back a smile. My record was 27 at once!

"Usually 1..." I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"1! Haha! You think that's a challenge?!"

"What's your record?" I laughed.

"27. Really dude? I went undercover for Dumbledore, like I do frequently, and had too go earn the trust of some vamps where you fought. They attacked an I killed 'em all in one swift blow! Ahh good times..."

"You did what?!" Harry boomed.

"Fought 27 vamps at once! It was so much... Well I hate too say killing another creature is good... but it was fun!" He shot death glares at me.

"Chillax Hairball! I was fine. Just a few scars!" I pointed to the vampire bites along my left side. "Not as bad as when we tested what spells that harm vampires and which don't... that hurt!" Everyone looked surprised. I pointed too the scars along my shoulders. "Anywho... I need someone too demonstrate with that is a vampire, isn't real, has defensive powers, and when it's gone more will come until I've faced at least ten." Before anyone stepped forward a different vampire appeared. "It's the room. Now watch this is where it gets fun." I nugged the fake and we began too fight. I shot fire blows, froze it with ice, made the ground tremble, anything I could think of as of the elements. Nothing worked. Good! A challenge!

I managed too take my gloves off and touched the thing. I felt it's energy flow into me. Then agony. Like the change but worse, thousands of knives stabbed into my body. I screamed. The thing grinned. I stood slowly and walked too it... fighting the agonizing pain inside me. I touched his skin and he slumped down, dead. Then another came. I easily shot fire from my palm and it was gone. This repeated 8 more times the fight different each time. Once it was done I slumped down letting out a huff of breath.

"Woo! So eventually you MIGHT be able too do that..." They looked at me once again like I needed too be locked up in a small cell in Azcaban. "Who wants to try with me first?" Alice stepped forward, everyone chuckled.

"Just like old times. Huh Bells?" I giggled.

"Ya know it Al. Same as before? No powers?" She nodded. Harry groaned.

"You all might want too get comfy. Last time they faught it lasted 10 hours and even then nobody won! I had them call it a draw!" we stuck our tongues out at the same time.

"Right time too shift back since it's tecnically your power Bells." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well then, So do you!" Everyone looked like they'd go mental.

"Fine! Hctib."

"Gah"

"Oh"

"Resol" We giggled, again, at our secret language then both turned around. A moment later we began running around in circles too confuse the others.

"Tah Dah!" We turned and did jazz hands. Everyone looked... Totally stunned!

**Carlisle's POV**

I stared in amazment at the two girls in front of us. Both had long brown hair, gold eyes, were about 4'9, and oddly enough had a star on one of their cheeks. Why hadn't Alice told us about this? The girls were now disolving into giggles as they looked at each other.

"Which one of you is Alice?" I asked calmly. The one on the right side raised her hand.

"That'd be me!" I frowned when the other stepped forward.

"Or is it me?" They switched again.

"You never know! It could be that one" They said in union ponting to each other then the door opened to reveal Albus.

"Haha! The old twin-switcha-roo! You girls haven't done this in a long time!" We all looked at him as he laughed. They hopped forward.

"Hey Proffessor-"

"Guess what-"

"We-"

"Hate-"

"Sevorous-"

"Snape!" They both burst out laughing.

"Harry? If you don't mind which is Alice and which is Bella?" Albus asked.

"Harry-"

"James-"

"Potter-"

"If-"

"You even think-"

"Of teeling them-"

"Everyone will have too search for your body for years-"

"And when they do find it-"

"It'll be in a ditch-"

"Somewhrere-"

"In KALAMAZOO!" They finished together. Was it possible for vampire too get a heasd ache? Because I think I have one... Then I noticed something was rubbing my leg.

"What is this?" I tried too stay calm as I held up the black and white ball of fluff.

********************************************************

**So.... Wat do ya think!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Tell me! By clicking the green button! Also reember too tell me what chapter you'd like!? My new story (a crossover between Battlestar Galactica and Twilight), Been so long chp 4, or 97 years later chp 3! **

**Thanks,**

**Sara, The Awesomest of Awesome peepolas!!! (Lolz jkjk...)**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE! AN! PLEASE READ!

_**This is not an update!!!**_

**_I just found out that the man who invented the Hokety-Pokey AND Micheal Jackson have died!!_**

**_This is very sad, as I happened too like the Hokey-Pokey and 'Thriller' by: Micheal Jackson. These men will be sorely missed. Please have a moment of silence for the two lives who have left this world. _**

**_Thank you. I'll be updating soon! Thanks!_**

**_Sara (AKA Kit-Kat!)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI!! So... Wats up? I am loving life cause... WE GOT A TRAMPOLINE!!! YAAAAAY!! Anywhoo on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothin, Zip, Notta, NOTHIN. :(**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I looked towards Calisle who was holding a bal of black and white fur with huge gold eyes. Wait! Gold? Eyes?

"Bells? What'd ya do now?" She sighed and walked too take the cat from Carlisle.

"This is Ayla! I changed her into a vampire cat shortly after I came here 87 years ago. She's a veg-head so you don't have too worry! See watch this!" She put the small thing in Dumbledore's arms.

"Ah! Nyla how have you been my sweet?" He began too stroke her head in response she curled into a small ball as though she was going too sleep.

"And she has a power too! Watch!" She looked at the cat and neeled down as though she was hurt. "Nyla danger!" The cat jumped up and transformed into a huge mountain lion.

**Bella POV**

Nyla's body curled around mine trying too protect me. "Shh. S'okay! I just wanted too show your power. Ok? Go back too sleep." and with that she strolled back too Carlisle's lap. I smiled than ran back too Alice. "We gonna fight Big Sis? Or wat?" She giggled.

"Bring it!" and with that we began a series of inctricate swirls and punches. While everyone else winced when we hit eachother, she and I just laughed.

**Alice's POV**

**(5 hours later)**

We were still fighting! I loved not using power's! With them it was all over way too fast! So far Bella had lost an arm, and I had lost a leg. We worth both laughing hysterically when Harry decided too interupt.

"Guys? We've missed most of our classes, and it's now dinner time! Think we can go?" He asked we nodded. He was in one of his "moods", and when that happens you never mess with him, only listen. He grabbed a wand from his pocket. "Masonite" he muttered and our limbs reattached.

"Yes sir!" We said and ran too get changed. I walked up behind Dumbledore and took my seat next too him. Than, instead of eating, tried too contact Ali and Hare.

**Bold=Harry, Bold **_**Slant=Bella, **Slanted=Alice_

**_Yello? Anybody home?! _**

**Ugh shut up Bells!! How can you even stand too eat this shitty food?! **

**_It's enchanted! Just try a bit!! It tastes like blood! Yum!_**

_Omagahd!! This is so good!! And it helps Jazz a lot!! Yay! _

**Gez you think of everything Bells!**

_Hey Hare? Can Bells and I talk alone for a few? _

**Sure I guess... Umm... Bye? I guess?**

**_What's up Al? _**

_Oh ya know... EDWARD!! YOU!! Get what I'm sayin here?!_

**_Shut up! Seriously! What is your issue?! I can't love him! I won't! I-I-I..._**

_Ya know Bella... I did see this before! Never bet against me!_

**_You saw this?! When?!_**

_Remember the vision that caused me and Harry too leave? _

**_Not really... I didn't really pay attention much... _**

_Here! Watch this!_** (Here's a refreshor!!) **

Alice was sitting in a young blonde vampires lap. He was tall and gangly with honey gold eyes alight as they broke from their kiss. Someone cleared they're throat. 

"Guys seriously? I really don't need too see my little sister sucking face with her boyfriend!" It was Harry his eyes a a dark gold. Next too him sat a young girl. Around the age of 16 with fiery red hair sat laughing, Harry's arm draped casually around her shoulders. There were also six other people in the room. A geogrous blonde girl who sat next too a large burly man with curly hair, a seemingly older couple the woman with soft caramel hair the others a man with soft features gold hair and wise eyes, but the last were a tall boy leaning in the doorframe wis bronze hair was tossed as though he just got out of bed and surprisingly, me, leaning against his frame holding a small child with the same hair as the boy. I wasn't paying attention too anyone though mearly smiling up at the man, then pecked him lightly on the lips.

**_Holy shit! That was, was, was-_**

_Edward! I know right! _

**_This can't be happening too me!! I'm not going too... I can't... I'll just... NO!!_**

I snapped the connection and turned too preffesor Dumbledore.

"Albus?" I said quietly. He looked over at me.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look rather sick..." I shook my head.

"Can I talk too you? Alone." He nodded.

"Students! I hope you all enjoyed the feast! I'd like too introduce you all too our new students and staff members!" The Cullen children stood and walked up too the front, whilst an older couple stood up from next too me.

"These-" He waved towards the family. "Are the Cullens. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward. Mr. Cullen will be our new doctor, Mrs. Cullen will be our new muggle studies teacher. Their children, whom are in Gryfindor, will be taking 6th year classes. Please welcome them, as you should, and make them feel at home! Thank you! You may go too bed now!" The students began too file out and once they were gone, all that remained was the Cullens, Dumbledore, and me.

"Have an enjoyable night all!" He said and began too walk away.

"See ya soon..." I whispered and followed.

Once we got too his office I slumped down inh one of the chairs.

"Please get me a job as far away from here as possible!

* * *

**So wat do ya think?? I'm sorry for those of you who reviewed, but didn't get this!! I decided not to do that!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!**

**Review!! Thanks for sticking with me!!**

**Sara **

**P. out my new story 1/2 Tru!!! Thanks!!**


	6. Author's note! Plz read! Very important!

**Hello, 2 all my awesome readers and reviewer's!! **

**I am sorry 2 say that at 5:00 my time (I live in Colorado in the USA!) I will not be able 2 update 4 who knows how long! D: **

**We don't have much money 2 pay bills and such and we've finally met the deadline.**

**I'M VERY sorry about this!! **

**Idk for how long this'll b going on!! **

**I'll try 2 update my stories 2day, but it will b INSANLEY SHORT chapter's! I might not even post them! D:**

**Again I'm really sorry! D:**

**Love you all!**

**Sara**


	7. I need a Betta! Not a fish tho!

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


End file.
